Artemis fOWL she will be taken before
by yomama0093
Summary: sorry all my puter is acting up i cant write for a wsile ! :-( sorry bye oh yea i worte the first chap in my new story but it wont let me create a new 1 so here it is
1. chapter 1 : the new guy

"Artemis dress in a nice outfit; my friend's coming over with his son." Artemis Fowl Senior said to Artemis Junior.

"Your friend is?" Artemis asked, forgetting the fact, even though he was told seven hundred, ninety two times since two weeks ago.

Mr. Fowl sighed, "Yes, he is. How many times have I told you?"

"Seven hundred and ninety two times, father." Artemis answered, not understand what figurative was.

Mr. Fowl sighed, "Yes, well, he is. Oh, and tell Butler and Juliet to dress up too. I don't want Alan to think lowly of us."

"Why must you make such a big deal out of this? He's your friend, not a safety inspector." Artemis sighed.

"You don't understand! We were both very wealthy after we got out of college. I don't want him to think that we've grown poor!"

Artemis rolled his eyes and muttered something about adults and showing off, but he walked off to find his bodyguard and the maid.

"Butler, Father said that you should dress up because his friend is going to come over soon."

Butler nodded, "Okay." With that, he walked off into his room and started changing (Um, I'd prefer that you not imagine that...).

Artemis walked to Juliet's room; she would most likely be there, since there was currently no work for her right now.

And Artemis was right. He could hear rock music playing softly inside. He knocked.

"Come in." Juliet said.

Artemis opened the door, "Father says to-."

Juliet was wearing a red dress (I can't go into details because I don't know anything about clothing and what the parts are called) that matched perfectly with her blonde hair.

"Uh..." It was one of the few rare times that Artemis was at a loss for words.

And did I mention that she was playing Street Fighter on the VBA on her computer along with wearing the stunning red dress? Because I think that's what made Artemis go into a state of shock.

"What? What did Mr. Fowl say?" Juliet paused the game and looked at Artemis.

"Um, he told you to get dressed nicely, but I see that you already are..." Artemis couldn't help but stare intently at her.

She had a good sense of style and would wear dress and skirts occasionally, but this dress was like those that girls wear at formal dances.

"I look really creepy in it, don't I?" she asked, a bit red in the face.

"No, it's not that!" Artemis said, careful not to offend Juliet, "You look rather... Uh... Beautiful."

Juliet smirked, "I know you don't mean that. It's okay; I won't cream you for saying that I look very strange and very formal in it."

"Well, okay, so you do. But father never told me that there was going to be a dance..."

Juliet blushed, "I know that this dress is for dances, but all my other dresses and skirts are too regular."

Before Artemis could say anything else, the door bell rang it's loud, annoying ring that hurts people's ears, which is the only way it can get attention.

"That must be them." Juliet shot up and walked down to the door. Artemis followed.

Juliet opened the door and was about to greet them, but there was only a teenage delivery boy who placed a package in her arms. "MR. FOWL! There's a package here!" Juliet screamed up the stairs.

As Mr. Fowl signed for the package, Juliet read a title on the package, 'How to Get Your 15 Year Old Son a Girlfriend'. She raised her eye and imagined little Arty kissing a girl. The idea was just unbelievably hilarious.

After Mr. Fowl signed for the package and left, the boy purred at her. Startled, she backed off. But the boy didn't get the message, "Yo babe, how about we go over to my place and rent a movie?"

He advanced towards her. Even though she was trained in martial arts, her instinct made her back up instead of kneeing the guy in the groin (Sorry for those of you who want to see some bloody sperms).

Luckily for her, Artemis came to the rescue. "Back off." He said in a menacing voice.

The guy did, "Whoa, sorry. Didn't know that she was taken. You're lucky that you got such a hot-"

But they didn't hear anymore of him because Artemis slammed the door in his face. "Thanks Artemis... But I really should've had made you do that... I mean, I'm the semi-bodyguard and I have to have the person I'm supposed to protect save me! I'm really sorry and-." Juliet said once she caught her breath.

"It's okay, all right? I wasn't in any danger." Artemis said reassuringly. He hated it when Juliet got all sad and thought that she was a complete failure.

"But what if you were?! Then I'd be a complete-." Juliet was cut off once again.

"You're NOT a complete failure. You've saved me before, like... That time..."

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Artemis said sternly while holding tightly onto Juliet's arm.

Luckily for them, it wasn't another perverted freak. It was a brown haired man in casual clothing with a brown haired boy around Juliet's age.

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Alan Robbins and this is my son Auron. We're looking for Artemis Fowl Senior." Alan said.

"You must be my father's friend. I'm Artemis Fowl Junior, and this is Juliet Butler, our maid." Artemis nodded tersely.

Juliet forced herself to do a nice, formal curtsy. She was as reluctant to do the curtsy as wear this dress. But she had no choice. She was earning a good living here, so she'd have to oblige with the rules.

Mr. Fowl came running down, "Alan!"

The two grown men hugged each other.

"But why are you wearing these ordinary clothing? Did you just go bankrupt?" Mr. Fowl joked.

"No. It's just that I'm coming here for a friendly visit, not on a business trip." Mr. Robbins said.

"Hm... I shouldn't have made the inhabitants of this household wear tuxedos and dresses, huh?" Mr. Fowl said just as Butler and Mrs. Fowl entered the scene.

"Ah, I almost forgot; the introductions!" Mr. Fowl snapped his fingers, "This young man here is my son, Artemis Fowl Junior. My wife, Angelina Fowl, is the woman who just entered. The man in the tuxedo is called Butler, but he's a bodyguard and not a butler. Butler is just his last name; he prefers not to be called by his first name. The beautiful young lady is Juliet Butler, our maid and the sister of Butler."

Mr. Robbins nodded, "Well, this is my son, Auron and my own name is Alan Robbins."

Everyone took a while to greet each other and it seemed that Auron had taken a liking to Juliet. He had bent down and kissed Juliet's hand (Causing her to blush), and even though he did that to Mrs. Fowl too, Artemis couldn't help but feel suspicious and... jealous...?

But he didn't have long to think about that, because Auron walked over to him and shook his hand. Whispering so softly that no one but Artemis could hear, he asked, "Is she taken?"

Artemis blinked in surprise. He knew fully well that Auron meant Juliet, but it was one, funny that he, Artemis would have a relationship with Juliet and two, Auron was so aggressive when it came to girls. He had a timid face and looked like one of those kids who sat in the back of the classroom, listened to the teacher once in a while, got B's, and were just mainly in their own world.

"Um..." Artemis couldn't say anything at first. 'Curse it. This is the second time that I said 'um' in one day. This is the first time I have done that since I was four...'

Auron walked off, but not before he could say, "I see, I won't bother you two."

Artemis craved to reach out, grab Auron's arm and yell, "We're not in a relationship! Don't even think about that!" but then everyone would look at him funny. It would be better to ambush Auron when he was alone and no one could hear and start creating twisted theories.

Later, everyone was enjoying tea and chatting as if they knew each other for a long time, almost as if they were relatives.

Artemis noticed that Auron excused himself. It was his chance to tell Auron that he didn't like Juliet, but he'd excuse himself too later on... He didn't want anyone to get suspicious and follow him.

After five minutes, Artemis asked for permission to leave the table. "Boys will always be boys, I suppose. No time to chat over tea." Mr. Fowl sighed and waved Artemis away.

Artemis quickly walked around the corridors of his manor. At least he vaguely knew where Auron went. Auron had walked out of the east door, so that was probably where he was right now, the east wing.

Finally, Artemis found Auron. "Hey, Auron, about Juliet..."

Auron stared at him blankly before saying, "I was hoping that she wasn't yours, but now that I know, I'll stay away form her. You don't need to tell me."

Artemis put his head in his hand, "No, it's not that... First of all, Juliet and I aren't dating or anything. I was just surprised that you asked me if we were boyfriend and girlfriend so straightforwardly. Two, even if Juliet does have a boyfriend, she isn't owned by that person."

Auron smiled, ignoring the fact that he thought of girls as mere objects, "Great, that means I have a chance with her! I can't believe that you didn't grab her before! Well, too bad for you now, because I'm going to get her."

Artemis blinked, "Uh... Actually, I don't want a girlfriend... And besides, you're going to woo her in one day? And even if you do, from what I've heard, long distance relationships don't work out too well..."

Auron shrugged, "I dunno how it'll work out." Then trying to be funny, he got into a dramatic pose with his left hand on his chest and his right facing outwards, he said, "But true love shall always prevail!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... Right..." 'Mental note,' he thought, 'Never ask him if he used to attend drama club, but then got kicked out.'

"Hey guys! I was getting bored of financial stuff down there, so I was wondering what you two were up to. I hope I didn't interrupt some sort of secret plan to take over the universe." Juliet appeared out of nowhere ad quiet cheerfully too. If one magically appeared in front of two boys, one should be rather surprised and scared.

"No, we weren't talking about anything important. I was just going to show Auron around the manor." Artemis said.

Auron shot a glare at him which as crazy as it sounds, Juliet didn't notice. Perhaps she suddenly needs glasses...

Artemis knew what Auron was thinking. Auron was mad at him because what good would Artemis showing Auron around the manor do to help 'Operation Get Juliet Madly In Love With Auron In One Day'? But Artemis couldn't help but feel overprotective of Juliet...

Then his conscience asked him, "Why?"

Artemis blinked, pondering on why. Oh, because he felt like an older brother to Juliet, even though Juliet was older than him, he remembered.

"Anything else?" his conscience asked; almost like if it was an eight year old kid who had just finished watching seven hours of love shows.

"Nothing else, dammit! I just feel like if she's my sister!" Artemis spat at his conscience.

But he snapped out of his reverie once Juliet said, "No, I'll take Auron on a tour of the mansion, if you don't mind, Artemis. I know that you have a lot of work to do."

Artemis looked strangely at Juliet. 'I wonder why she actually seems as if she'll really be enjoying herself...' He wondered, 'Does she really like-. Wait, why do I care again? Oh right, because I feel like if she's my sister... Right... I should remember that.'

"Shall we now?" Auron grinned and extended his hand out.

Juliet giggled and took it. The two of them walked off leaving poor little Arty by himself... (Artemis: Don't call me that!)

Feeling kind of left out for some reason, he headed back into his room and started earlier than he usually did on his diary.

"...Like...That time..." – I'm pretty sure that Juliet saved Artemis's ass before, but she wasn't mentioned in the first book, I haven't read the second book, and I only vaguely remember the third book.


	2. chapter 2 : the fight

_Auron was over_ Artemis was mad, mad at _Auron _mostly but he was also sad....... he didn't know why... he talked to so he talked to holly and she said that the mud boy was..... In love with Juliet. Artemis was refusing this of course even though, their was always a special bond between them and the fact he wasn't in love.... he was madly in love. Although Artemis nearby certainly knew. He never read or heard much Although Artemis nearby certainly knew. He never read or heard much about love or the art of seduction, but he wouldn't exactly get a D- on a love quiz that didn't involve getting someone to like you. Auron glared at Artemis. "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you? Why didn't you let me ask her?"

Artemis returned the glare. "I don't want her to get hurt. If she falls in love with you and then you have to fly half way across the world back to the United States, how fast do you think her heart's going to crumble into ashes?"

Auron let out a soft growl, "It'll work out somehow. We'll be in touch. And we can always visit each other."

Artemis scoffed, "This isn't a fairy tale where everything works out somehow. This is real life, where most things don't 'work out somehow', not even well planned things."

'Just like how that ball's going to end up...' Artemis said, remembering the ball.

Auron glared at Artemis, "Yeah? Well, you better watch your back from now on, buddy boy. Because you've just made me mad."

"How mad are you ... and why you and I both know it won't work o...." he didn't have time to finish his sentence because by than Auron socked him.

Did we like this chap? Good! Now if you did hit the shiny little review button!If you hated this one..... Tell me why!?!?!


	3. Chapter 3 : guess who's back

Artemis was sitting.... He was thinking about talking to Holly again, he picked up the little devise that looked like a magic wand, and pushed the button. About a minuet later Holly was there "What do you want mud boy..." she looked at his eye, "let me guess you want me to make it all better? "

Artemis shook his head, "Holly, I think you are right "he laughed "I thought I'd never say it but you are right."

About what she was thinking, "Juliet?" was all she said "I never thought that a mud girl could hit that hard." she laughed.

"Holly don't, I can't believe I didn't fight back.... I would have but....."

"But what arty?"

"She seam's to like him and if I did that....."

Holly cut him off, "she wouldn't like you?" "Look airy just go with your heart and trust me she will see that he is a no good little ...." Just than he walked in, and holly hid.

"Artemis where is she?" He said with a sneer

"Where do u think.....? Maybe if you spent less time hitting people and more time doing that she would call you, you dumb conniving pompous ass!"

he came in with a right hook and Artemis ducked, than came in with a "low blow ." Just like that Auron was out. Also Juliet saw the whole thing, and she saw Holly, Holly saw Juliet and flew up stares to meet her and have a little chat.


	4. chapter 4:truth

**DISCLAIMER: this story takes place between the second and third book sorry if I confused any one and people who I know who read this on my computer and didn't review.... Keep in mind I know who you are..... Review next time ok, ok good.**

**People who did review of course they are in the manor..... How else could Holly go into Juliet's bed room.....? On another note I asked around and the name Auron is stupid.... I changed it to Aaron questions? If so review and ask them!!!!! And I will try to make the chap's longer!!!!! ( Goes in fetal position"don't hurt me") ï**

ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï

****

Juliet sat on her bed aw struck..... All these years knowing Artemis and he was in love ... with her she didn't know what to think. Just than a little thing flew into her room," Holly I don't want to talk..."

"Oh well we're talking any way."

Artemis who was outside the room was thinking typical woman. Wait no typical caption Holly Short.

"Artemis likes ...me," Juliet sighed "me." "But I have **Aaron** not Artemis; I love Aaron not Artemis..... I think. No not I think I know, I know I love Artemis I mean I know I don't love Artemis!"

At this time Holly was thinking hard and about a truth spell Foley gave her..... Soon the babble was over and the truth came out.....

"I know I like Aaron but Artemis is ,is well special and I love him and have since you came along holly, I saw how much I loved him ."


	5. Authors note! Read it !

**Authors note!!!!!-----I will be writing a story! But it will not be an Artemis fowl fic!!!!!! It will be listed under Artemis fowl but it will really be a John Gresham fic about his story the client!!!!!!!! Hope you all read it!!!!! **


End file.
